dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Y U So Meme?
Plot YouTube Description﻿ Aww Yea! Full of rage, Red tracks down TROLLz0r, a Flame War gamer who is forever kicking his ass. Dick Figures was created by Ed Skudder, who wrote, directed and voiced the episode along with Zack Keller. Transcript (Shows Red and Blue playing Flame War) Red: Get back here, fucktard, no one spawn camps Red! Blue: Watch out! Grenades! Tips, tips, tips! Oh shit, Sniper! (Shows Red's Avatar get killed) The Game: Headshot TROLLz0r (audio message): Haha, headshot bitch. Haha, suck my balls, you Indian. Red: You fuckin' camper, come over here and try some no scopes, pussy! The Game: Respawn (Shows Red's avatar respawn but Trollzor stabs him immediately) The Game: Shit TROLLz0r (audio message): Haha, you like to get stabbed? Red: Who uses a knife?! (Shows Red's avatar respawn but Trollzor shoots him immediately) The Game: Headshot! TROLLz0r (audio message): Boom, haha Red: Oh, Godammit, who is this asshole?! (Shows the game stats) Blue: TROLLz0r. Oh man, look at that KDR. What a playaaa, Red: I'm gonna find this guy, put my boot up his ass. Blue: You're not even wearing boots. Red: Right up his ass. Blue: It's just a game, man. Red: ASS! Red: Ugh... Can't you use your nerd powers to find him? Blue: I told you, I prefer to be called a hacker. Blue: It's a unix system, I know this. (clicks on black box) Red: (GASP!) There he is! Red: ENHANCE! ENHANCE! Blue: (GASP!) But that means... (Red and Blue get out of their apartment and Red kicks down his neighbor's door) Red: Are you TROLLz0r? TROLLz0r: (Y U No Face) Y U No knock?! TROLLz0r: (OMG / Oh Crap Face) I almost had a killing spree. (TROLLz0r eats Nyan Cat) Blue: Are you the one camping out there in the bell tower? TROLLz0r: (Trollface) Maybeh... Computer: YOU WIN! FLAME WAR! TROLLz0r: (Aww Yea Guy) Awwwwww Yea! First place, bitches! TROLLz0r: (LOOOOOL Face) LOOOOL Blue: Ugh, He's so cool! Red: The fires of hell have no fury like mine... (TROLLz0r turns into a guy with a mustache, then into rage guy) TROLLz0r: Listen bro, you got a problem with my coolness? Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! (Puts his hand behind Red) Red: Hover HandI TROLLz0r: 'Cause if you do, I've got pistols hanging from high ready to go. Red: Bring it, turd cannon! Blue: Holy Shit. Blue: Is that a collectors edition maxitron? (TROLLz0r and Blue talk at the same time) Blue: (Sweet Jesus, Have Mercy Face) SWEET JESUS... TROLLz0r: Wanna go to the comic book store? Blue: Heck, yeah. TROOLz0r: K, Thanks bye. (Red lies on his couch face first) (Red breaks a window with a rock) (Red plays an electric guitar and burns the amplifier and the building) (Red whack bookshelf with a baseball bat) (Red ignites fireworks INDOORS) Red: Hmmm, Fuck this. (Red poops on a pillow) Red: GASP! (Shows a "Vengance Poster") Red: You're right! That is the answer! Thanks, poster! Red: (Red calls someone on a phone) Hey, you're at home right? I have a mission for you. TROLLz0r: (singing) Haterz gonna hate... (TROLLz0r sees the fat ugly girl) TROLLz0r: (Me Gusta Face) Me Gusta... TROLLz0r: Hey, girl, you lookin' good. You wanna come bake to my place and derp? Uh! Uh! Uh! UHHH! (Fat ugly girl walks away) TROLLz0r: Wait, what? You're leaving me? Fu, Fu, Fu.Fu, Fu, Fu, (crying) Fu, Fu, Fu, Fu. TROLLz0r: (Forever Alone Face) FOREVER ALONE! Red: Ahh, you did great. (Insterts a dollar under the fat ugly girl's boobs) Red: (Deep Voice) NOW GO HOME. (TROLLz0r rolling on floor, crying) Blue: Hey, man. Sorry I hung out with that guy. He's a total dick. Red: It's cool. HAKUNA MATATA! (Red punches Blue on the face) Blue: Ohh, my face! Narrator: (Words come out of nowhere) AND NOT A SINGLE FUCK WAS GIVEN THAT DAY. Running Gags Episode Ending The I's were replaced with Longcat and Tacgnol. Red Floating None. Singing Autotune/Unautotune None The Last Line Being Cut Red said bitch but was cut off before completing it. Memes﻿ *Y U No (Y U No knock?) *Gasp (I almost had a killing spree *eats Nyan cat*) *Troll Face (Maybeh) *AAAAH YEAHHHH! ( AH Yeah first place bitches) *LOL Face (LOL) *Staredad *Rage Guy (Majority of the episode) *Scumbag Steve (Sweet Jesus) (Blue) *Me Gusta (Me Gusta) *Forever Alone (Forever Alone) *Nyan Cat (Eats Nyan Cat) Continuity *The Flame War Game was played again *The Fat Ugly Girl has returned and is alive﻿ Trivia *This is Trollzor's debut. *The ugly fat girl remains to be alive in this episode. **Even though Red tells the Fat Ugly Girl to go home every time they are both seen together, he paid her to break Trollzor's heart *Pink, Stacy & Lord Tourettes weren't in this episode but somehow also they were on the online match by seeing usernames like PINKALIVE, HOTSTACY69, and LORDF!#&. *This is the 2nd episode showing more than one meme. *Red owned Blue for the 2nd or 3rd time. The first time for Tea Bag Teaser. *Red says "Hakuna Matata" which is a reference to The Lion King. *Red says "ASS!" which is a reference to the Angry Video Game Nerd. *Trollz0r says "SUCK MY BALLS" which is a reference to South Park. *"Flame war" is a reference to the game, Call of Duty. *This is the second time the videogame "Flame War" has been mentioned, first was in Flame War. *The layout of Flame War seemed different than the first. *This is the second episode that referenced Leroy Jenkins. The first time mentioned on Flame War. *Many people thought that Trollzor would do the Rage Face Meme. *When Blue says, "It's a unix system, I know this" is a reference to Jurrasic Park. *This is the lowest-rated episode so far, most likely due to many old memes being brought up. *Red kicks down the door to Trollzor's apartment. However, later in the episode, Blue closes the door, which should have been on the floor, when he and Trollzor are going to the comic book store. *There was a song playing in the montage with which was "Rain drops keep falling on my Red". Credits *Written and Directed by: Ed Skudder and Zack Keller *Co-Writers: Roque Ballesteros, Nancy M. Pimental, Warren Graff, Lyla Warren, Alan Lau, Jeffrey Biancalana, Ken Pontac, Mark Zaslove ANIMATION PRODUCTION: *Storyboards: Roque Ballesteros, Gabe Swarr, Alan Lau, Lyla Warren, Jeffrey Biancalana, David Winn *Layout & Animation: Jayson Thiessen, Lyla Warren, Alan Lau, Jeffrey Biancalana, Elaine Reali, Chris Kerlegon, Roque Ballesteros, Joel Reid, Michael Fromknecht,, Amanda Latrell *Background:Bradley J. Gake *Clean-Up: Dagan Moriarty, Kris Lacore-Toscanini, Ikumi Moriya, Kevin Ang, Michael P. Judge MUSIC & SOUND: *Music by: Ashsha Kin *Voices: Ed Skudder, Mike Nassar (as Trollz0r), Zack Keller *Sound Designer: Zack Keller *Sound Mixing/Foley: Ronni Brown, Nick Ainsworth Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes